


and i bent toward you, sweet in the air

by orphan_account



Series: soft and sweet and strawberries and summer [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or so he thinks?), Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Break Up, enjoy, flower shop and piano au, professional volleyballer shirabu, writing this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And Kenjirou is so weak, so weak for Eita, because he takes a sharp breath when he sees that Eita is wearing the flower bracelet Kenjirou gave him, summers ago.





	and i bent toward you, sweet in the air

**Author's Note:**

> happy semishira day, guys! have some angst + flower shop/ piano au
> 
> title taken from the poem, strawberries, by edwin morgan.

Kenjirou runs down the beaten sidewalk, panting. Which should count for something, since, as a pro volleyball player, he had to run a gazillion laps per day. 

Two years after the break, two years after the separation, two years after Eita, and he still knows every twist and break in the melody. The piano was ancient, the wood worn, but to Kenjirou, it’s tunes were always the prettiest in the world. 

The winter air bites against his cheeks and scorches the back of his throat. It’s so silent and dark, Kenjirou wonders if Eita can hear his footsteps down the street. 

He turns the corner and the frantic buzzing in his ears go silent. The street lamps cast yellow circles on the ground, one after the other. 

The song- their song- Chopin’s Waltz in B minor. The first time they’d met, on the street when Kenjirou had been on his way to practice, he’d looked up and Eita was sitting at one of those play-me pianos in the street. Coaxing out this impossibly sweet and sad melody. 

Kenjirou had never been really interested in music, but the way Eita played- the way he was as a person- always fascinated him, was one of the reasons why Kenjirou loved him so much. There was no intensity, no using-every-muscle-of-your-body-and-win-first-prize drive. Eita played happy, calmly, purely enjoying the music in a way that Kenjirou had never known all his life. 

Kenjirou had stopped to watch, Eita looking up with those dark eyes. Eita asked him out three months later, and Kenjirou left him among his flowers a year into their relationship. 

Kenjirou climbs up the fire escape, wishing he had brought flowers. Maybe Eita could grow his own, winding up the pipes and filling him with the serenity and heart Kenjirou had never been able to give him. 

He wondered, then, what Eita would say if they still talked. 

Having reached the landing, Kenjirou allowed himself a peek into the interior. He felt horrible, having took Eita- the literal personification of humanity- onto a road that would never lead to anything good. 

_Kenjirou, come to bed._

_Alright, just a moment. He doesn’t move, the game had just started and there was Ushijima-san, playing for Japan._

_Twelve hours elapse into nothingness, and everything is completely fine and completely chilling._

Eita is seated in front of the piano, fingers soothing the keys and breathing into them a magic of their own, working up a heartbreak. And God, has Kenjirou missed those hands. 

And Kenjirou is so weak, so weak for Eita, because he takes a sharp breath when he sees that Eita is wearing the silver strawberry bracelet Kenjirou gave him, summers ago. 

Kenjirou can’t, he can’t anymore, he breaks, so he slips back onto the street and cries like he hasn’t in years.

The piano continues to console him, mock him, soothe him. And when he falls asleep, he dreams of chocolatety laughter and B minor notes under the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* fuck
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
